Centuries
by annabethchase98
Summary: Smoke encircled his head, rising up from the pile of growing ashes. He turned away from it as screams met his ears, causing his smirk to only widen. He had done it. London was his.


**.oOo.**

**K so I kid you not the only reason for this story is because it was an excuse to listen to Centuries over and over and over. Enjoy.**

**.oOo.**

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

Moriarty smirked, humming to himself as he watched the fire blaze.

_Remember me for centuries_

Smoke encircled his head, rising up from the pile of growing ashes. He turned away from it as screams met his ears, causing his smirk to only widen.

He had done it.

London was his.

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong,_

_The stories are off_

_Heavy metal broke my_

"Da da da da, deda da da…" He continued to sing along to the music playing on his MP3 player, walking along the empty sidewalk as fire ate away at the English skyline.

_Heart!_

He tossed the MP3 player into the fire, singing from memory, his favourite music of the people's screams backing him up.

_Come on, come on and let me in _

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is for tonight_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

He walked a whole block. Two. Three. Five. Ten. He kept walking, placing a piece of gum in his mouth and chewing on it as he made his way to Baker Street.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

When he got to 221B, he walked in, not bothering to destroy anything on this street specifically. It was the only one left not damaged in some way.

_Remember me for centuries_

Slowly, he walked up the stairs, humming softly as he walked through the open doorway and was greeted by Sherlock, sitting alone in his chair.

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

"Well, well, well…" He taunted, smirking. "I would've thought that the genius consulting detective of Baker Street would've fled the country by now."

_Remember me for centuries_

"And let you think that you bested me? No, I wouldn't do such a thing. You have a big enough ego already."

_Remember me for centuries_

His smirk widened, followed by a small laugh. "Oh, Sherlock. You always did think that you had the upper hand."

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

"Can't you tell who's won the battle? You've lost, Sherl, it's best that you admit that now. It's bad for your mental health not to."

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take._

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

"I'm going to enjoy your demise for a long, long, long time. And who do you have to thank for it? Your brother dearest."

_Remember me for centuries_

Sherlock was silent. He couldn't admit Moriarty was right. This time, he really had lost their game, and he doubted there would be a rematch.

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

Moriarty had done it. He had won everything, and no one could stop him now. Lestrade had tried, as did Sherlock, but it was clearly to no avail. It didn't even push Moriarty back.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take,_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

The whole world would now know Moriarty as the man who destroyed England. And they would quake in fear.

_Remember me for centuries _

**.oOo.**

**Started: 9-11-14**

**Finished: 9-15-14**

**Word Count: 681**

**If you haven't heard this song, listen to it. Now.**

**-Wendy/Neverland**


End file.
